plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobsled Bonanza
Bobsled Bonanza is a difficult mini-game which can be unlocked after beating Adventure Mode. For some people, this is considered the hardest mini-game. It is a pool level which starts with ice on all four ground lanes (up to the fourth column), and almost all of the zombies that appear throughout the level are Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zombonis. If the player melts the ice, they will face several Zombonis before any Zombie Bobsled Teams. Potato Mines are good plants to use here, as a single one can take out a bobsled and all four of its occupants. Squash and Imitater Squash are also good plants because they can easily take out a Zomboni. Icons Bobsled_bonanza.png|iPhone/Android icon Bobsled PC.png|PC icon Bobsled DS.png|DS icon Bobsled XBox.png|XBox Live Arcade icon Bobsled ipad.png|iPad icon Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Zombie Yeti (Only if you have encountered him) Strategies See Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies. Plants recommended *Sunflower *Peashooter and/or Cattail (for pool lanes) *Lily Pad *Spikeweed (recommended to upgrade as soon as possible) *Spikerock *Squash (optional, if you don't have Spikerock) *Potato Mine *Jalapeno (optional, to melt ice and get rid of Zombie Bobsled Teams) *Imitater (optional, Imitater Potato Mine, Squash, or Jalapeno) *Starfruit (optional) *Chomper (optional) *Fume-shroom (optional) Gallery File:BobsledBonanzaBegining.png|Beginning The_yeti_zombie.png|A Zombie Yeti in Bobsled Bonanza Zombie_Yeti_Bobsled_Bonanza.jpg|Another Zombie Yeti in Bobsled Bonanza Bobsled_wins.png|Yay! I win with the "cobbing" strategy IMG_1350.png|On iPod Touch and iPhone version, you can play this before you get Lily Pad. Of course, you will lose since you cannot defend the water lanes in any way apart from Cherry Bombs TinyBobsled.jpg|Tiny Zomboni and Zombie Bobsled Team Bobsled_Bonanza_by_Minh.png|A Strategy using only Spikeweeds, Spikerocks and Tangle Kelps to kill Zombies by Hoanganhminh Bobsled.JPG|By Someone456 Bobbona MS.PNG|A strategy that relies heavily on Cattails and spikerocks by 2013-04-15 20.35.50.png|A strategy by Alexslatov Trivia *Bobsled Bonanza has a much longer time between the time the player is allowed to start planting and the time the zombies come than other levels. It lasts for 45 seconds. *The Tree of Wisdom says it's hard to beat both it and Pogo Party without the Squash. However, it is possible to beat the level without Squashes, because Potato Mines and Chompers can take their place. Also, Squash can only squash a whole bobsled if another zombie activated it at the right moment; by itself, it only can squash at most two bobsled zombies (and usually only one). *Unlike any other game modes, the ice trails don't disappear. In the DS version though, ice trails normally disappear after Zombie Bobsled Teams appear (unless a Zomboni is in the same lane). *For some reason, on some older iPhone versions of this mini-game, the ice at the start covers an extra square. *Gatling Peas also make a good use, but because of their high cost and slow recharge (plus that of the prerequisite Repeater), this isn't mainly a good idea. **A Repeater with a Torchwood cost 375 sun for the first one, and 200 more for each one. Also, all the plants will have a fast recharge. Gatling Peas with a Torchwood would cost 625 for the first one and 450 for every one after. *Bobsled Bonanza, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick and It's Raining Seeds are the only mini-games to have four flags for all versions. **If the player counts the iPhone version, Seeing Stars is also four flags. *In the Spanish version, this mini-game is called "Carreras de Bobsleigh" ("Bobsleigh Racing"). *This is the only time in which the Zombie Bobsled Team appears on the seed selection screen. **It's also the only minigame where Zombie Bobsled Team appears. See also *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 4 flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies